villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost and Found
The first interactive story involving Ted and a sequel of sorts to the short story, Body Parts. Prologue It was already night by the time a black car stopped by a crowd of uniformed officers, who had already taped off a large section of grass near a field as they came over and inspected the vehicle - a young woman with striking green eyes and red hair stepping out, dressed in a white dress. "..I apologize for the wait, officers.." the woman said. "..no problem, Linda.. this one is a real mystery.. even for you.." one of the officers replied. "..that bad?" the woman said, arching a brow. "..take a look for yourself.." the officer said as he and the other officers guided Linda over the tape and onto the scene. The woman looked down at a small hole in the ground and struggled to keep herself from turning away in disgust as she saw the body of a young woman, brutally mutilated - her arms and legs broken in several directions and her face frozen in a silent scream: her eyes had been removed and replaced with buttons. "..third one this week.. only this is the worst of them.. each one was different.. only thing in common was this.." the officer said, handing Linda a small package containing a voodoo doll, it's eyes scratched off and limbs horrifically mangled. The woman stared at the doll, her eyes growing wide with shock and fear before her lips curled in a visible sign of anger - clutching her hands into fists as she struggled to contain herself: "..Ted..". Chapter 1 Several days passed by and Linda had witnessed several other murders, each one seeming to push further than before - Linda grew desperate as her own abilities began to grow chaotic as a result of the stress the events were putting her through. Ever since she was a girl Linda was precognitive - able to determine the past of an individual by being in a place where they had experienced a major trauma or death, using this gift she had become a psychic detective and solved many murders yet with this string of supernatural homicides her gift was becoming her curse. Each scene she went to tested her strength further as she caught glimpses of the past, reliving the pain and terror of the victim's last few moments - seeing the face of their killer time and time again.. yet knowing deep inside she was powerless to sop him.. Ted was no ordinary killer, in fact he was more akin to a legendary bogeyman - they claimed when hardened criminals told ghost stories they would speak of Ted - Linda more than anyone knew such stories had a basis in fact. In fact it was Ted who had been responsible for Linda becoming a psychic detective, having killed her parents when she was a child - awakening in the morning to find her mother laying spread eagle on the floor, covered in blood, while her father hung from the ceiling, suspended by his own tie. Yet Linda wasn't going to allow herself to be broken, she was going to see this through, even if it meant employing the aid of strangers.. normally Linda worked alone but as she felt her sanity slowly beginning to break away she finally relented to a friend's advice and called upon aid. Sitting in her study she awaited the inevitable knock on the door as she sat surrounded by newspaper clippings and files dating as far back as 1892.. Minutes passed. The knock finally sounded; three raps on the wooden door. Linda got to her feet and made her way over to the door, startling several of her cats - opening the door she looked outside "..yes?". "This is the residence of Ms. Linda, correct?" a tall, thin figure asked. The figure had sunken, brown eyes that appeared to never recieve a wink of sleep. His hair was long and scraggly. and covered a great deal of his face. He wore simple jeans and a t-shirt. As this occurs a second figure appears on the scene, knocking the other figure aside temporarily as a man dressed in a smart suit smiles slightly and flashes a blank card - "Agent Kings, miss.. here to answer the call for aid.. as requested..". Alan climbs back to his feet. "Ugh... what the hell are you doing here? Wait a sec... I know you... I've seen you somewhere..." Linda looks at the arrivals, "..I apologize for this.. I know you two don't normally work together.. however.. I needed help from both of you on this case.. your reputations precede you.. please.. come in..". With that she opens the door and motions the two men inside, looking around slightly as if to ensure no one else was around. Wordlessly, Alan slipped in quickly under the doorframe. Linda waits until the two men enter before she closes the door, several cats appearing and hissing at the new arrivals - despite being friendly to their owners it was apparent they weren't the most social of felines and did not take kindly to strangers in their home. "Tch, cats..." Alan muttered. "The minions of the Devil himself..." Agent Kings on the other hand tilted his head to one side and did an odd smile as he spoke aloud "..you always did hate cats.." - for a moment it is as if he is addressing Alan, until he suddenly speaks again "..I never liked dogs either, yet you insisted on bringing that puppy to work a few years back..". Alan stared at Kings for a moment, before shaking his head. "Not gonna ask," he muttered inaudibly. Linda turns and looks at the pair, heading towards a desk as she picks up a few bits of paperwork "..again, I am so very sorry for this.. you see.. Ted's back.." "Yeah, I've heard on SSN," said Alan. "But perhaps you can offer us some new insight, seeing that you're the lead detective on the case?" Linda hands the paperwork over to Alan as she ignores Kings outbursts, the paperwork is rather old-fashioned and dates back several decades - photographs of varied crime-scenes accompanied some of the reports and showed victims of many different ages, gender and race. "Ted isn't your average serial-killer, he doesn't target a specific gender, race or age - he targets those he believes have broken social "standards" that only make sense to him.. he's also a very powerful magician.. a chaos practitioner to be precise..". "Chaos magic.. nasty stuff that - once knew a guy who could use a banana to mimic guns.. pointed it at someone and said bang.. they'd fall dead with a wound as bad as any bullet.." Kings notes, then twitches a little. "Of course, there was never any evidence that was chaos magic - you always did like to jump to conclusions.." Kings states, once again talking to himself. ''"Anyway," ''cut in Alan. He observed the photographs, narrowing his eyes. "Perhaps with further scrutiny, we can learn more about Ted's 'standards?'" Category:Story Category:Dark Category:Horror Category:The-Voice